Run Away Love
by LoveWillLiveOn4ever
Summary: Renesmee is tired of her boring and predicable life in Washington, Forks. When she runs away to the town of Mystic Falls, she and the womanizer of the town, Damon Salvatore, become more than just familiar with each other.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Mystic Falls

_Renesmee's POV_

I woke up around 12 a.m. eastern standard time. I pulled up the shade of the window and looked out. When I was somewhat awake, I heard from one of the flight attendant saying we were going to land in 20 minutes or so. I unbuckled my safety belt and went to the bathroom to change into a clean pair of clothes. When I got out the pilots said that we'd land in 15 minutes so we should all buckle up and stay seated. When I got back to my seat I looked out the window and saw buildings upon buildings, a smile grow on my face. It was bigger than I thought it would be. But sadly my smile faded away when I thought about me and Jacob.

Yes if you haven't figured it out I ran away. I ran away for several reasons. Don't get me wrong I love my family and Jacob but the way I love Jake is the same way I love my family. That was one of the reasons I ran away. The others are that my family never let me out of the house unless for hunting, to see Jake when my family hunted as a group, or a trying to be science class lecture from grandpa every other day of the week. But beside that I never left the house.

So I just want to get away from all of it. So here, over 2,000 miles away to Virginia were I have no contacts, no family and no one I know who can open up their house to me to stay safe and warm, I am. Yeah, I really don't think things through as much as my family thinks I really should but hey a sixteen year old looking girl and with the mental ability of one, you really never think things through.

Once the plane land at the airport, I use one of their computers so I can find a small town, good forest area and not the best place for sunny weather. Than it turn to a little link, that lead to a town's website saying at the top "Welcome to the Mystic Falls web page". Really? Web page? Couldn't they use anything different than saying "web page"?

But all jokes aside, the pics they put up on the "web page" and it looked really descent. After a few more looks of the small town of Mystic Falls, I decide to get a bus ticket an go. I mean where else am I going to go to right. Also there weren't any dark weathered places in Virginia I thought there would be.

_Note to myself Renesmee! Not everywhere in the universe has places like back home! _I thought to myself.

Once the bus finally came, I got on waiting for the bus to stop at Mystic Falls. I sat next to so fat ass jerk who kept resting his head on my shoulder because he couldn't keep his eyes open if his life depended on till. Also with some jerky ass kid about sixteen, seventeen couldn't keep his eyes off me, which gave me a scary spin chilling thought of him trying to rape me. Dear God don't let that happen!

It took six different stops to get there. When I finally got there it was three o'clock. So I had about five more hours till I would have to sleep on a park bench. When I left the bus I looked around, it looked no different than Forks but maybe a little more historical than Forks ever was. It looked like a page in a history book fascinating, yet your just wondering if it's still around.

I had bags in my hands and walked around a little, looking for a place for a for rent or for sale sign. Either way I needed a place to stay. It looked a little…dead. Either there was a huge town meeting or everyone was on vacation. Lucky for me I really wouldn't like all the people around looking at me. One thing I know for sure, in a small town word travels fast.

As I was walking around, I found a small house with two bedrooms, one full bathroom and one half bathroom. The rent seemed descent and, the address wasn't far from here. I looked at all my other options, from what it looked like, this house was my only option. The other houses for sale or rent seemed… inhabitable. One had one bedroom, no bathroom others were just unimaginable to even survive in.

I walked the twenty minutes to get to the first house I read about. When it can into view, it looked like a house anyone could look for. It was a white house, with a beautiful porch with a white swing. The front lawn of the house was filled with flowers and rose bushes, the scent filled my nose with each flower. Right in front of the house was something like a bird bath, with stepping stones around it linking to where I stood to the steps of the house. It was beautiful.

I walked up to the door, I moved the screen door and knocked on the dark red door of the house. I waited for a minute or so, when a woman in a female work suit. She had medium dark skin and her brown hair was tied up in a bun.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked. Her voice was kind and a little on the high pitched side.

"Hi, I was wondering if this house was still for rent?" I asked hoping it still was.

The woman smiled at me, and moved out of the way so I could enter the house. The inside was as beautiful as the front. The walls in the hall way was a spring like yellow and a dark wooden floor. The staircase was curved to the second level of the house leading to what looked like every long hallways. Underneath the upstairs hallway was one big room, with a glass back door, completely empty. The woman showed me around the house everything about it was lovely.

"It's really lovely. How much is the rent for a room?" I asked her. Looking around the living room again.

"Well, turns out me and my fiancé are moving, so if you like the house then it's all yours." A smile crept up from her lips.

My mouth dropped. _Was she serious? _

"Are you serious? I can have the inter house to myself…right now?" I said with shock in my voice.

"Yes. Also, to be honest with you, I just want to get the hell out of here." She said laughing afterwards.

"How much would it be to buy the house?" I asked hoping it was cheap.

"While since it is something I'd like to get rid of, a thousand." She told me.

My mouth dropped again. I wanted to hug the woman. One thing I know, is that houses are cheap. Our two family houses, cost well over hundred thousand dollars.

"I'll take it." I said laughing.

After a few paper signings and some information I had to know, she gave me the keys and walked away. When I closed the door I looked around the amazing house I just got for a steal. When I was in the middle of the house I scream of excitement and happiness.

I picked up the bags moving to them into a room I sent my eyes on. When I got to the room I was completely overwhelmed.

The room had a glass door to a balcony that had a apple tree right over to left of it. The room was a light but dark purple with beautiful black patterns, matching the cover of my bed. The floor was the same type of wood at was downstairs. There were three windows covered by short black currents, but one was the kind of windows that had a seat right near so you could look out the window.

When I was done putting my clothes and other items away, I heard a strange ringing sound coming from one of my bags. When I felt one of the inter pockets move, I unzipped it and in my hand was a cell phone. The number on it I didn't know, but I answered any way.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"RENESEMEE CARLIE MASEN CULLEN, YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" That's when I squealed dropping the phone. The sound of my mother's rage was still going on.


	2. Chapter 2 New place and questions

_Renesmee's POV_

"Mother how did you-"

"Alice told us. And what the hell do you think you're doing! You better get the ass that I brought into the world, here right now or you'll get more than an talking to!" you gotta love your mom.

"Wait Alice told you…should have seen that coming." I said. How could I forget my aunt can see into the future? She probably saw it coming within the week before.

"Renesmee, come home now." Thankfully her angry went down a little bit.

"Mom, I can't do that. I just want to be on my own for a while." I told her hoping she will understand.

"Renesmee…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence.

I waited for her to talk again. The silence is the scariest thing in the world to me, one minute she's quite next thing we know she yells like a cat who's tail got stepped on.

"Renesmee… I'm not agreeing to this but you can be wherever you are, but if you don't call me within the twenty four hours of each day, your father and I are going to hunt you down and bring you back home, even if you're crying or not. Understand Renesmee?" She asked.

"Yes mom." My stomach became tense waiting to hear what she'll say next.

"And in the future, if you ever do this again. You'll be grounded until your grandfather's true age. Understood?"

"Yes mom. I'll never do it again in the future." I sighed. I didn't like my mom being worried about me like this. Better yet I didn't like it when this even happens. My mom and I are like twins in a lot of ways, plus we don't like fighting or even disagreeing. It just rare and ever uncomfortable.

"Okay. I love you, Nessie." Her voice was the motherly tone ever wants to hear. Calming, sweet and loving.

"I love you too Mom." I said back. My eyes almost started to tire up, hers might have been too, you could hear it in her voice.

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that I pressed the end button stopping the conversation. I felt a small tire fall from my eyes, I quickly wiped it away with my hand.

Sometimes I wished being out on my own, before this. But now that I am… I've never felt so alone in my inter life. I always had someone around me at home, but the quietness coming from the house was almost too much to bear.

When I finally pulled myself together, I started unpacking again. When that was done, I laid down on the bed with my eyes closed think about my next move. I would have to do school, or I might be back home sooner than I thought. My family is really big on a good education, so if Alice sees me not in school, I'd be grounded longer until I was the age of everyone in the Volturi.

A job is defiantly a must. Since I'm half vamp and half mortal, food, besides blood, and water would have to be paid for. I only had about 50 bucks with me, soon it might last maybe a week, week and a half. So need a job to work with my school seclude. Great like there are a lot those and pay well.

I took a deep breath, and sighed. Opening my eyes to the ceiling, I moved up and off the bed, grabbed my bag (purse) and walked out the door and locked it.

When I walked back into the town it seemed more… active. More people were out walking around, talk to each other and laughing. I smiled a little bit and kept walking. I looked around the buildings, seeing if there were any 'Help Wanted' signs, so far hardly any.

Most of them were bars looking for people 21 to serve drinks. I could pass for 18 so those jobs I won't get. Plus Alice is watching… bad idea.

When I walked by a restaurant called 'Mystic Grill' I saw the 'Help Wanted' sign on the window close by the door. Thinking it was my own option I went in.

The inside was very nice and, like the name, mystic like. It could see a bar in the back and pool tables on the far side of the restaurant. The place was dead, so it was either they were preparing for dinner or they don't get a lot of business. I walked deeper in, trying to see if anyone was there.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" I called out looking around.

I hear small movements in the back of the restaurant, either in the kitchen or in the storage room. Then I could hear foots steps coming to me. I looked around once more. I saw a teenage boy probably my age, about 5 foot something with dirty blonde hair. I smiled at him as he returned mine.

"Hi, I'm Matt." He held his hand out to me.

I looked at it trying to decide whether or not to shake it. With my gift of show people my thoughts, I had to be careful. I've been trying to kept it a secret and trying to control it so one can know. But it is still a work in progress.

"Hi I'm Renesmee." I said not taking his hand, hoping he wouldn't find me rude.

He put his hand down laughing a little. "Are you here for the job or lunch, cause if you're here for lunch sorry but we're getting ready for the dinner rush." He said nicely. He seemed to have that personality trait.

"Um. I'm here for the job." He smiled at me.

"Okay. Come with me." He started walking toward the bar. I hesitated a moment than fallowed him. The back of the bar was filled of shelves of alcohol, it looked like every kind from A to Z.

"So I can guess you're not old enough to work behind the bar, so" he said cleaning one of the bar glasses used for the beer instead of the fancy drinks. "I guess we could start as a waitress." He smiled at me again.

"That would be great! But, I'm planning on going to school in th-"

"It's okay we can move things around to fit your school hours." He said to me. I thanked him kindly and he gave me an my seclude for the weekends and told me we can talk about my part time hours when school comes along. I hugged him and thanked him once again before leaving.

When I walked out of "The Grill" as Matt called it, I signed.

_One down, one more to go._ I thought to myself.

Now I had to apply for school. Matt told me the school was about ten blocks away from the grill. Uh, Robert Lee high school. But lucky for me the school had closed when I got here, so I had to wait for it to open tomorrow.

My first shift was to night, and I had to be there by 5 to help set things up. It was 3:55 now so I had hour and five minutes to kill. I looked around the town once again, there didn't look like there is any place to worth killing timed for. So I decide to walk around for a little bit.

_It will help me know where everything is in this town. _

When I was walking around, everyone looked at me with, I don't know, confusion. Another thing about small town, word travels fast and anything new things or people makes everyone nervous.

The more I looked around, the more I saw how old the town might be. It looked like everything was built in the late 1700's early 1800's, since the shops and stores had that antique look to them. But everything but them was every modern. I walked farther than I thought, since when I looked up I was a foot away from the school.

It was huge. The school was bigger than what I thought it was. I guess I was a little intimidated. I was home schooled since I looked five, but at that time I could do 7th grade math and English, so seeing how huge a school can be… scared the hell out of me.

I started to walk back, lucky I did. I saw there was a pole clock that read 4:54. Seeing that I ran like hell back to the grill. That's one thing my family loved about me right when I'm nothing but having a little fun, I look at the time… I start freaking out. Either I had something planed or wanted to do, and it can to either I was late or missed it.

_Being late for your first job on the first day isn't every smart Nessie. Oh, shut the hell up brain! _Yeah, me fighting with my brain isn't crazy and won't get me sent off to a metal hospital.

Thankful I made it to the grill on time. Matt asked me why I was so out of breath, when I told him I was walking around for a little then saw the time and ran back here, he laughed and gave me want I need, and needed to know. If anyone wanted a drink, alcohol, I had to get Matt to give it to them since I'm under aged. I have to fallow Matt around for a little while so I could get the handle on things. We get paid at the end of the week, and we clock in and out at the back entrance of the grill.

After hearing everything I needed to hear and know, Matt gave me my uniform. Which was a black polo shirt and a short forest green apron, and walked me to the girls bathroom so I could change quickly. When I walked out Matt handed me my order pad and pencil. I had to tie my hair up, not having a hair tie, I used a rubber band and put it in a ponytail. I'll pay for that later.

Once everything was ready, Matt changed the sign from closed to open. We all waited from people to start coming, in the mean time Matt and I just talked a little. Once people started coming in, Matt made sure I was fallowing him so he could giving me small tips, what to do's and how to do's. Thank god that I have a great memory, another good reason for being a half breed. After about 6:30 thing start to get a bit quicker.

When Matt and I were at the podium, waiting for the next person(s) to come. Matt had to leave so he could use the restroom. But it was almost 7, so not a lot of people came in. The next two people who came in kind of reminded me of my mom and dad.

The guy looked 17, maybe 18. The was around maybe 6 foot. He had dark but light brown hair, it was somewhat similar to my father's hair style, and had every beautiful colored eyes.

The girl he was with was every beautiful. She had long dark brown hair and was around 5 feet tall. She had a figure that girls my age would kill for. She looked 16 maybe 17. Any other way she was very beautiful.

They walked toward me, but they kept their eyes on each other. The looks in their eyes, showed the kind how love and desire that my family told me my parents had when they were in school.

"Hi table for two." The guy told me.

"Table or booth?" I asked looking down to the picture of all the tables and booths, that were available.

"Either is fine." He said back to me. I looked back at the picture and used one of the erasable marks and marked one of the tables.

"Okay. Fallow me." I told them, grabbing the menus. I walked over to their table, and gave them their menus. I told them their waiter will be with them soon, and right when I was about to leave…

"Hey. Sorry to be a little nosey but, are you new here. To the town I mean." The girl asked, with a warm caring smile. Damn she was pretty.

"Yeah. I moved here today actual." I told her, well them since her, uh, friend was sitting across from her.

"I thought so. Hi, I'm Elena." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Renesmee. Sorry, I'm not into hand shaking thing." I said back. Elena made an 'o' shape with her mouth and put her hand down.

"Is Matt working tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's is my mentor for a week, he left to use the bathroom a few minutes ago." After said that I heard Matt walking over.

"Hey Elena. Stefan. How are you guys?" I could hear the small amount of jealousy in his voice and gave "Stefan" an evil eye look.

"We're good Matt." Stefan said glaring at Matt. Silence became present and it gave shivers down my back. Elena and I looked at each other in somewhere between fear and shock.

Sadly I had to break the silence.

"What do you guys want to drink?" I said hoping the silence would disappear.

"I'll take a diet Coke. Stefan want do you want?" Elena asked looking at him.

"Coke is fine." He said looking back at Elena smiling.

"Okay Matt and I will get your drinks." I told them walking away from them.

"Oh. Hey Matt." Stefan called out to him.

Matt turned to him, I looked back at him as well.

"Have you seen Damon tonight?" Stefan's eyes hold a very, I don't know, concerned look.

"No I haven't." Matt said emotionless. Stefan nodded his head and went back talking to Elena.

When Matt and I got to the soda fountain, a question wouldn't leave my mind. I could have made good guesses but, what the hell the cat didn't die for nothing.

"Hey Matt. Who's Damon?" I asked Matt became still for a moment, than filled the cups with soda.

"Stefan's older brother. To tell you should probably stay away from him. Trouble really likes to fallow him." Matt told me. He walked away before I could ask why or any other questions I had.

Why was he bad to be around?

Why did Matt stop died in his tracks, when I asked who Damon was?

What did Matt mean trouble seemed to fallow him?

Was Damon really bad, or was it everyone's strong opinion?


	3. Chapter 3 Hard to Get Game On

**Damon's POV**

The music began to blast into my ears. The lights had, ever color imaged, kept changing and continued to shine in my eyes.

Everyone was dancing much vulgar dance moves, which makes me smiled. Most of the moves invalid grinding into each other, and had one common thing. Sex. I had no abjection to it but their dancing just screamed it. Has much as I loved to dance, I'd rather drink at the bar until my humanity comes back to me.

When I sat down on, what they like to be classic bar stool, the music switched and different colored lights began to spin across the crowded room. The bar would change to the same colors as the dance lights were, it was every annoying and unnecessary.

A few minutes passed by, and some giggling girly girls always came by either to drink or talk to me. It was past eleven when my thirst for blood started, it burn like hell and the damn alcohol didn't help. When I was about to leave, a girl about nineteen maybe twenty-one came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey what is a gorgeous guy like you doing sitting at a bar all alone?" She asked in a very sensual tone.

I smiled at her luring her in. She was nice in away. Her blonde came down to her shoulders, and her eyes were a deep dark green. She stood about maybe five feet tall, and had a sun-kissed tan. She reminded me of Caroline. Blonde, pretty and hopelessly absentminded.

"I'm trying to find someone fun to play with." I smiled using my signature smirk. She smirked back tangling her neon colored fingers in her hair, as her eyes looked me up and down, probably undressing my with them.

"Well I have a lot of free time on my hands." She told me her voice was still in a deep sensual tone.

I leaned in close to her looking deep into her eyes.

"Why don't you go tell whoever you came with that you are leaving early and meet me out in the ally in four minutes, and we can figure out what we could do with your spare time." I said getting up and leaving finally.

When I got out, there was barely anyone out. Great no one will see me sink my teeth into that girl, whatever her name was. I walked deep into the dark ally of that club; it was more of a rave than a club.

The ally was very dark and cold. The only light around it was a pathetic street light, and they're suppose to help people see better? But the buildings were high enough for the light to barely brighten the ally.

Three minutes pasted, I actual became to wonder if my dinner wasn't going to show. But I heard footsteps coming closer to me and by the sound I know it was her.

"You're late." I said looking at her.

"Sorry my friend wouldn't let me go until I told her who I was with."

After she said that I slammed her into the brick wall and pushed my mouth against her's. It was sloppy but what the hell it's not like I'll ever see her again, she is just my toy for the night.

Her fingers began to run in my hair as I kissed her deeper, adding a little tongue. The girl was easy, enough said. I pushed her up against the brick wall of the club, and kissed her harder. She moaned at my movements and roughness, flicking her tongue against mine and running her figures through my hair, no doubting ruining it. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her body.

My lips left her and moved down to her collar bone, her moans vibrating my lips. When I thought I had enough fun, I raised my head and looked deep in her eyes, which were filled with lust.

"Don't scream. After this you won't remember anything. If anyone asks an animal bite you." I said compelling her.

"Okay." She said blankly.

I gave my signature smile, and let my mind go blank. At that point my teeth bite her neck; she gasped but then became silent.

Her blood slipped in to my mouth and I began to drink. Her blood was normal, nothing special about it. It trickled down my throat making my hunger slowly die. I stopped before I sucked her dry.

I dropped her legs from my waist, and whipped the blood off my mouth. She stood there with a blank look and scared. I took her face in my hands, and looked deep into her eyes again.

"Go into the club, find your friends and tell them that you want to go home." I told her compelling her again.

"Okay." She said blankly again.

"Now do remember anything?" I said in my mocking tone.

"No." she said.

"Now. Who bite you?" I said using the same tone again.

"An animal bite me." I looked at her again. I smiled at her and patted her head.

"Good girl." I said leaving with speed.

When I reached Mystic Falls, I started walking back to Stefan and I's lovely home that we shared happily. It was about eleven o'clock, so people are might be sleeping and wouldn't see me, and question why I'm out so late.

When I got to the boarding house the living room lights were on, and Stefan's car was out front. Oh goody, I would get to spend a heart on heart chat with my brother. How fun.

I walked in and I heard a very lovely and recognizable heart beat. Great, Elena's here.

"So that new girl at the grill seemed nice. She's cute too." Elena said in her friendly tone.

_There's a new girl in Mystic Falls… wonder who or what is it this time._

" Yeah. Her name is… strange though." Stefan said back.

"Stefan. Didn't our mother say 'If you have nothing nice to say about anyone, than say nothing at all?'" I said seeking my way into their little chat.

"Then we'd hardly talk about you Damon." Elena said with a smirk.

I out a hand over my dead heart acting hurt by her comment.

"Why Elena. I'm hurt that you think that about me. You're right but I still hurts my feelings." I said using a sad look.

Stefan and Elena looked at each other.

"Damon we both know you well enough to know who you actual are." Elena said standing up, ready to leave.

"Hold on. Tell me about the new girl you two were talking about." I said using my signature smirk.

Elena sighed. Damon one hundred, Elena and Stefan zero.

"Yeah, there is a new girl. She works at the grill with Matt and Jeremy." Elena said short and to the point.

"Does she have a name?" I asked using my sarcastic voice.

"Yeah. It's Renesmee." Elena said pushing past me leave, before waving goodbye to Stefan.

_Renesmee? What is that French or something?_

"Renesmee? What kind of name is that?" I said looking at Stefan.

"I don't know. I only meet the girl hours ago Damon, I won't know her life story in a few hours." Stefan said getting up and walking to his room.

I walked up to where I put all the alcohol. I poured some Jack Daniels, and shot it down my throat. My cravings slowly decreased and my teeth stopped hurting.

The new girl for some reason was stuck on my mind.

…

I woke up on the couch, by Stefan shaking me asking me to get up.

_Damn it Stefan. Leave me alone. I'm somewhat hangover and I don't think no one wants to see a pissed off, grouchy, hung over vampire._

"Come on Damon, get up." Stefan continued to said, for the tenth time.

"Hey Stefan, there is this really cool thing you should try it. It's called sleep." I said, with my smart ass smile and sarcasm voice falling back onto the couch, trying to sleep once again.

"I've tried it. But it's better if you weren't hung over." Stefan. He always knows how to make you feel guilty.

"Look I was having fun; since I will be my gorgeous and wonderful self-till someone will shove a stack through my heart. Which won't be soon." I said to him walking up to my room.

I walked to my dresser and pulled out a black dress shirt, and a pair of dark black jeans. I looked into the mirror. I looked down right sexy.

_Maybe I should "welcome" the new girl. It's the nice thing to do._

I walked down to the front door, grabbed my keys and left. I walked to my Chevy Camaro, and got in.

I watched as I moved by the town. The town I was born and raised in had changed, now everyone looked to the remaining founders for guidance and to be protected. To be protected by the thing that is right under everyone's noises. Vampires.

It's sad. Everyone in the founders group always try to keep vampires out of town, but Elena, Stefan, Caroline and I are all still here. What great improvements uh?

But hey, there is no place like home right.

When I got to the grill, I locked my car doors and headed in. It was two, forty so it was the launch rush. The place was somewhat crowed, and I saw all the waiters going from table to table, it seemed as if everything was being played in fast forward.

I walked past the tables and tables of people and headed straight to the bar.

_Just waking up from a hangover and you want to drink again._

I shut my thoughts out and sat down at the bar. Right then, a small framed girl walked over to where they pump the drinks.

She was beautiful. Her bronzed colored hair was tied up in a black scrunchie. She stood at around five foot four, so she was a little tall. Her skin was a milky ivory, and her eyes were the warmest color of brown. She was completely beautiful in every way. Her uniform was a pair of dark blue jeans, a black polo shirt and a small greenish apron. She looked pretty cute in it.

I put on my best smirk, and bring and Damon-ness out.

"Hi." I said to the… newbie.

She whipped her head so she was looking right at me. Damn I underestimated her beauty. She was a goddess and I was the poor peasant that didn't deserve her presence or her time.

"Can I help you with anything… sir?" she asked, sounding like bells. Damn, even her voice was beautiful.

_Damn it! Damon pull yourself together. Remember, your Damon Salvatore. Not Stefan._

"Yeah I just wanted to say hi. I'm Damon Salvatore, I'm one of the council members." I said pulling my smirk out again. "I'm the 'welcome wagon' around here."

"Really, cause I thought I was going to get welcoming gifts like, flowers, dishes of ten minute foods and a warm welcome from people that you're barely going to talk to." She sarcastically said. Ha, she's funny too.

"Sorry" I said raising my arms up "I came unprepared. So how about I make it up to you with dinner." I said. I was working faster than usually, but I wanted her. Bad.

She laughed. Why was she was laughing, other girls would have giggled and said "yes" but she is defiantly not like other girls.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked when her laughter slowly stopped.

"Cause you're the fifth guy who has asked me out in two days. I also know the only reason you're asking me out is because of my beauty and only want sex from me. I have been around the track long enough to know why guys would ask me out. Plus Mr. Salvatore, I have two words for you." Damn, she know my game before I could even play it. But hey, she is cute and any blind man can see that… if they could.

"What to words might that be?" I asked.

"Jail bait." She said and walked off.

_Looks like you just go bested._

Fuck. She's a minor. She didn't even look like a minor, she looked twenty to me. Hell any man would actual ruin his clear record if he'd would be appeal to get in her bed.

I knew I really wanted to have her in mine.

"What up Damon?" I whipped my head around to see Matt cleaning some glasses.

"Nothing much. But can I get a Jack Daniels, light on the ice." I said as I looked back, looking for what's her name… _Rena May_?

"Who you looking for Damon?"Matt questioned.

"That new waitress that you just hired. She very cute." I said, my eyes locked on her when I found her seating another group of people.

"Stay away from her Damon." Matt said in a warning tone.

"And why is that Mattie boy?" I said being a little pissed. No one tells me what to do. Especial an ass who got Elena killed and was the reason why she is on a vampire.

"Look every girl you're close to dies. Renesmee is too nice to have a prick like you getting her killed too. So, leave her alone." Matt said using a warning voice.

"Look _Matt_. If I want your advice I would have asked you since I didn't. I don't really give a rat's ass."

"Damon" Matt said firmly "She is _seventeen_, she under aged. So you could go to jail if you even lay a finger on her."

"Matty Boy. Since when have I ever cared about age or ever listened to you. So, do me a favor and get me another Jack Daniels."

Matt gave me a death glare and grabbed my glass to refill it. I looked back to Renesmee. She was taking orders for a table, she was smiling and from what I can hear was talking in the regular hostess voice.

When she was done she walked to the window between the dining room and the kitchen, putting the order on the hooks for the chefs to see it.

"So newbie." I said, making her head whip back to look at me. Her facial expression showed annoyance and unamused.

"How long are you staying here for?" I asked her. Final Matt came backing me my drink.

"What business is it of yours?" She asked back.

"Just wanted to know." I said pulling out the old Damon charm.

" Well. It's none of your business. Now if you excuse me, I have to work and not try to drown my feelings into a glass of Jack Daniels." She said back leaving once a tables order came out.

_Playing hard to get Renesmee. Well. Game on._

I thought to myself looking back at that beautiful girl. Knowing sooner or later I will have her to myself.


End file.
